Giving Thanks
by MaplePucks
Summary: Germany is frustrated when the nations of the world are asked to take a Thursday, of all days, off and come to a big feast America has planned for them. What's the point? Regardless of work involved or not, it will end up like every other meeting they've ever had. With them bickering and arguing. Well, won't it?


**Hello all!**

 **Just a little Thanksgiving fic for you all today. Something a little different. I don't usually write from Germany's POV so I hope it turned out alright. Tried to get his whole philosophical vibe down.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

The disgruntled German walked down the hall of the conference center, brooding and sullen whilst his best friend, the ever chipper Italian lead him with a smile. No care in the world. How on earth could that man have no care in the world, Germany had little clue but especially on a day where they had no work, when they were SUPPOSE to be working, now that bothered him. Lazy. His fellow nations, Italy included were all lazy and they couldn't afford to be. Not in this day and age.

Thursday. Who in the world took off work on a Thursday of all days?

America had been the one to set this in motion. When the man talked, Germany hardly ever listened, not with any purpose anyway. He had gone on and on about some American holiday, celebrated at the very end of November, on a Thursday. Mainly Germany had heard the words "turkey" and "football" used in abundance until America told them all that he had convinced the world leaders to let everyone have the day off so that they could celebrate.

Come again?

Sure enough, Germany had phone his boss straight away to find out, America was telling the truth. Apparently the bosses thought it would be a great idea for the nations to get together and not work on work. But socially interact and relax with one another in fellowship. Right from the start, Germany knew that was going to be a bad idea. It would just devolve in bickering, name calling and finger pointing, just like every single World conference had since the beginning. Nothing would change, without work to get in between or not.

But nonetheless, here he was, carrying a case of beer and tray full of wurst, as per America's instructions to "bring a famous dish from your country", heading towards the large meeting room. Pointless but he was doing it mainly to humor Italy, who was threatening to spill the dish full of pasta he had brought as he meandered down the hallway. He was smiling, as always, humming to himself until he looked back at Germany.

"Veh! Why do you look so grumpy! We are going to a party! Smile, Germany! It will do you good." He said, skipping along. Germany sighed and shook his head.

"Nien. This is pointless. I will smile when we get this over with." He said. It wasn't as if he disliked his fellow nations, he liked them, cared for most of them as family. He just wanted to get some work done, was that so hard to ask. On a Thursday? Better to just get this day over with. Italy wouldn't understand, he never did.

"It is not pointless, you will see." He said optimistically, arriving at the door to the main conference room, were everyone was suppose to gather. Already Germany could hear loud, arguing voices coming from the room. It hadn't taken long at all. He steeled himself and pushed open the door.

The normal table down the center of the room had been replaced with a massive, long and skinny one. It had a place set, plates, forks, knifes and spoons for just about every nation there was. Others milled around the table, setting down dishes that they had brought. It was so laden down, Germany thought for sure he heard the joints creak and groan, threatening to give way under the weight of the food. He wasn't so sure it wouldn't but went over and place his food down anyway, Italy following suit.

The places where all marked, with a country's name and one of those pop art renderings America was so fond of doing of each of them. Fall colors were splashed everywhere. Golds and oranges, yellows, browns. Leaves and roses, with ornamental turkeys and other typically American decorations hung up on every spare inch of wall and table space. It was joyful and Germany thought, a bit over triumphant. America had gone way over the top. But then again, that was America, nothing could ever be subtle where he was concerned.

Surveying the room, Germany was quick to spot the source of the raised voices, and he couldn't say he was surprised either. France was busy pouring wine into all of the wine glasses set around the table while he bickered with England, who was right behind him. It was over a dish England had brought being put too close to France's dish. Something along those lines.

"Frog! You know full well Shepards Pie is the best thing I know how to make and I didn't even burn it! I don't see why you won't let it sit near your precious Souffle!"

"Because, somezhing zhat 'eavy should never be sat beside somezhing as light as my Souffle! If zhey are sat next to each other, people will eat zhem together, and ZHAT will not 'appen on my watch."

"That doesn't make any sense and you know it!"

"Non, I do not expect you to understand such fine culinary concepts."

"Bearded git!"

The exchange sounded hostile but Germany was perplexed. It was without malice and France and England, they were actually smiling. England was following France, handing him empty wine glasses and setting down the full ones. They were helping each other, willingly helping each other. Germany watched them go around the table, still bickering but working together. It was an odd scene to watch.

While he was watching those two, America bounded over to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Dude, you totally made it! I was wondering if you would show!" He said happily.

"Ja, I did. Italy would not let me miss it. He is excited." Germany replied, looking over to America. The man's smile faulted a bit.

"You make it sound like you aren't. Come on, I promise it won't be as bad as you think it's gonna be. Let's eat, drink, and be merry! That's what this holiday is all about!" America declared, patting him again on the shoulder and then heading off to great more guests that had come in. Germany had to admit, it did seem festive. But looks could be deceiving when it came to the nations.

It was just a short while later, the nations were all sitting down at the table, America at it's head since this was his holiday. His elder brother Canada sat beside him on the right, since he did share the holiday only a month earlier then America. Germany was set next to Italy, of course and Japan and his brother's were across from them. Austria and Hungary sat side by side, with Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat across from them. Poland and Lithuania were together and Estonia and Belarus close together, well with Russia in between them. Latvia was beside his best friend Sealand and France and England sat cozily together near the center of the table. There were a whole host of other nations, some Germany had never interacted with before.

Germany was amazed. Sat together like this, it appeared as if the nations had always been on big happy family.

Food was passed around, so much Germany couldn't possibly try it all. His plate was full to the brim, Italy's even fuller. Tastes from around the world, on one plate, a little bit of everything. Spicy, subtle, light, heavy. A full array of options and Germany couldn't believe everyone had brought something along. He couldn't believe this many nations were willing to participate in this undoubtedly American tradition. But here they were, talking and laughing together. Reveling in fellowship.

Just as Italy began to fuss over Japan getting a glass of wine instead of juice, America stood up and tapped his glass with his knife, getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome, my fellow nations!" He started out happily, smiling that large, goofy grin of his. Germany shook his head but finally smiled back in fondness. America had that effect one people, "I just wanted to take a few moments so say a few words. I promise it won't last as long as one of my totally heroic and awesome conference speeches!" He laughed at himself, another trait Germany liked about the man.

"I'm timing you, just in case, America." England stated, taping his watch on his arm. Everyone laughed at that. The camaraderie in the room was astounding.

"No need, England, dude! I'll make this short so we can get eating!" America replied. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. And to thank you for being my family. Each of ya. Sure, we fight a lot, we've had our wars. But at the end of the day, we all know that we've all we've got. Who else understand being a nation better then, well, a nation! You each mean a lot to me and I don't show it enough so that's why I wanted to do this this year. As a thank you, because that's what Thanksgiving is about! Being thankful! And I'm totally thankful to be a nation and to be part of this awesome family!" He exclaimed.

There wasn't a dry eye around the table, even Germany felt his get misty at America's proclamation of them being a family. It was a happy feeling, a nice peaceful feeling that came over the room, one that Germany didn't think could happen. He smiled as he raised his own glass.

"Well said, America. Here ist to us, the nations of the world. A gut family indeed." He toasted, clinking his glass against Italy.

"Here here, Germany!" England joined in and soon the whole table was toasting and clinking their glasses together.

As the nations began to eat, talking and laughing with one another, Germany looked over the odd but heartwarming scene. No fighting, no threats. Everything was nice and everyone was getting along rather well. Nothing was like he imagined it to be, it was far better. The nations actually at peace. If it was possible this day, what made the other days so different? Was peace in this lifetime of humans really possible? Germany smiled as he imagined a life with out war and despair. It was nice, a good dream to have.

"Germany? Veh, is something wrong? You haven't started eating yet! It's all yummy, I promise!" Italy interrupted his thoughts. Germany looked over and smiled at his friend who had pasta sauce and mash potatoes all over his mouth. Taking his own napkin, he wiped it off for him and shook his head.

"Nien. Everything ist gut. You were right, Italy. Ist not pointless."


End file.
